


The Amazing World of Osomatsu San

by Ghee_Buttersnaps



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I'll tag as I go, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghee_Buttersnaps/pseuds/Ghee_Buttersnaps
Summary: Parody of Amazing World of Gumball. I'm not necessarily going to go in show order, but I'm gonna be pretty close. I feel like the Sextuplets are in 11th grade, but attend a K-12 school. The events that happened in the anime have already happened.This updates irregularly.





	

It was another boring day in the Matsuno household. Osomatsu sat on the couch, pants less and bored as he flipped through the channels with his head resting in his hand. Behind him his mother was sitting on the floor, folding the laundry.

"Osomatsu dear, don't forget to return that DVD back to the store or we'll get a fine" His mother said with a soft smile, folding a pair of underwear and placing it along with the mountain of others.

Osomatsu groaned childishly and spread out onto his back, kicking his legs a little.

"Can't you do it?" He whined pathetically, continuing to surf the endless amount of channels, "You're the one with a car."

Matsuyo put the shirt she was folding into her lap, her face calm but her shoulders stiff, "Yes, but I'm not the one who watched Alligators on a Train seventy-two times." 

She looks back down and continues her folding, a little frown on her face. Osomatsu sat up, holding a finger up before rubbing it under his nose, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Ah! But technically, you rented it with your money."

Matsuyo threw the shirt down and stood up, facing her son with crossed arms.

"The money your father and I have to go and earn to feed you kids!"

Osomatsu places his chin into the palm of his hand, his smile growing by the minute.

"The kids you decided to have."

Matsuyo scowls and breathes heavily, and when she couldn't control her anger she punches a hole in the wall. Osomatsu jumps and puts his hands up in surrender.

"Y-yep!" He laughs nervously, "No problem mom! I'll take it back!"

Matsuyo claps her hands and smiles wide, taking the folded laundry into her hands.

"Oh, how very kind of you dear! And don't forget to put on some pants." And with that, she left the living room to put away the laundry. 

Glancing down at his pants less legs, he sighs and gets up from the couch and enters the kitchen. Inside Todomatsu and Karamatsu were slicing up a pizza.

"Todomatsu, buraza, I don't think we should be doing this."

"Shush Karamatsu-niisan! I'm trying to concentrate."

"Hey guys, have you seen that DVD anywhere? I-" he stops himself when he sees what Todomatsu is using to cut the pizza, "Todomatsu! What are you doing?"

Todomatsu turns to Osomatsu with a smug cat-grin, fluttering his eyes innocently. 

"Im using the pizza cutter Osomatsu-niisan."

"That's not a pizza cutter! That's the DVD! Give me that."

Osomatsu stormed over to Todomatsu and took the DVD from him, while also grabbing a sponge from the sink to clean off the cheese . With a scowl on his face he begins to scold him.

"Totty, you have to be careful with these things!" He continues to scrub at the DVD, unknowingly using the wrong side, "They're very sensitive! One scratch and they are ruined forever."

Karamatsu notices the DVD getting scratched and tries to speak up.

"Uhm, Osomatsu, my buraza-"

"Shush Karamatsu!" Osomatsu interupts, sending a grin his way, "Can't you see I'm scolding Todomatsu?"

"But-"

"Anyway!" He continues with his lecture, looking back at Todomatsu who is rolling his eyes with a disinterested look, "I am fed up with your carelessness Totty! This DVD utilizes laser technology, you have to treat it with respect."

"Osomatsu-niisan, you're using the wrong side of the scrubby sponge." Todomatsu replies, staring at his fingernails with a bored expression.

Osomatsu stops his scolding and looks down at the DVD, seeing it all scratched up. He begins to scream and throws it into the air in a fit of panic, and it falls into the sink and rolls around the drain.

For several seconds Osomatsu, Todomatsu, and Karamatsu held their breaths as the DVD rolled around, but then it fell into the drain pipe, becoming a victim to the garbage disposal.

Osomatsu falls to his knees in despair, gripping his hair while crying dramatically.

"Nooooo! What are we going to doooooo?" He wails.

Karamatsu walks over to Osomatsu and pats his shoulder, combing a hand through his fringe with an exaggerated look of sadness on his face.

"Osomatsu, I'm afraid that because we are all guilty of this horrendous tragedy, we must face the consequences of our actions and tell our mother."

Osomatsu quickly stops crying and smiles wide, rubbing the underside of his nose with his finger.

"Don't be silly Karamatsu! I have a much better idea."

-Time skip-

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, and Todomatsu are soon in front of of the video store, where Osomatsu places a cardboard disc titled "Alligators on a Train" in the DVD's original case.

Osomatsu laughs and closes the case, inserting it into the return slot, "There! You can make anything with cardboard and nobody can tell the difference."

Karamatsu stood there with a guilty expression on his face while Todomatsu just rolled his eyes.

"Really Osomatsu-niisan? It looked kinda obvious." Todomatsu replies while crossing his arms.

Osomatsu scoffs and gives his signature grin, "Man, you say that, but I lost my pants three weeks ago and still nobody's noticed!"

Osomatsu begins to walk away, shuffling and waddling awkwardly trying to work around the cardboard. Todomatsu snickers quietly and Karamatsu just sighs.

"Everyone's noticed that walk though." Todomatsu says when he and Karamatsu catch up.

"Really?" Osomatsu replies, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you look like you went to the bathroom in a spacesuit."

-Few days later-

Karamatsu rushes into the living room of the Matsuno household holding a red letter in his hands, a panicked expression on his face.

"Osomatsu!" He approaches the couch where the red clad brother was watching TV, "The video store has sent us a letter!"

Osomatsu groans and points to a small pile of letters next to the couch, not looking away from his show. 

"So what? Just put it with the others."

"No buraza! This one is red, signifying urgent!" He holds up the letter to show him.

Osomatsu doesn't bother to turn away from the TV and asks, "Red envelope or red writing?"

Karamatsu looks at the letter and squints.

"Red writing on red envelope," this gets Osomatsu's attention, "It's, ah, kinda hard to read actually."

He opens the letter and reads the note inside, turning his head to Osomatsu after he was done.

"It says we must pay ¥2595 for the DVD we have destroyed!"

"W-what are we gonna do Karamatsu?"

Karamatsu places a hand on his forehead and poses dramatically, "We must face the consequences of our actions and tell our mother."

Osomatsu shakes his head, "No no no no no no, just give me a little time to think..."

-Two days later-

Osomatsu and Karamatsu were sat side by side in front of a convenience store, a cardboard hat in between them.

"Osomatsu, it took you two days to think of begging to our poor unsuspecting neighbors?" Karamatsu sighed, a disappointed look on his face.

"Less complaining and more begging! How much do we have anyway?"

Karamatsu searches through their sorry excuse for a hat, counting up their change, "Hmm, it seems we have ¥311.40."

"Great! 2283.60 more and we can pay for that DVD!" He rubs under his nose and grins at Karamatsu, who smiles one of his painful smiles back, "Now pinch my arm, we'll get more if it looks like I'm crying."

Karamatsu reluctantly pinches Osomatsu's arm, causing him to tear up and grit his teeth. Beside them Iyami glares at them.

"The reason you guys are on the street is to pay for a DVD fine zanzu?" He squints and frowns deeply as Osomatsu stares at him with a childish pout.

"I know, its crazy right? People dont realize how hard out life is!" Karamatsu nods behind him, his eyes closed and his hand under his chin in the shape of a gun.

Iyami glares at them and switches the place of their hats, giving the twins a hat with nothing inside.

"Hey!" Osomatsu reaches down to take back their money, but Iyami lets out a "sheeh!" before he could. Osomatsu reaches down again and Iyami does the same thing.

This continues on and Karamatsu starts making a beat, turning the sheehs into a rap. Eventually a passing Dayon drops some yen into their hat, making the twins cheer.

Until Iyami swipes their yen and heads inside the convenience store.

"But-" Karamatsu starts, but is cut off by Osomatsu. 

"Iyami stole our cash!"

Karamatsu sighs and places a hand on Osomatsu's shoulder, his other hand flipping his fringe causing sparkles to appear from nowhere.

"Well, my dear buraza, sometimes in this long stretch of road we call life you have to realize there are others that are less fortunate than ourselves. Iyami needed that yen more than we do.

A muffled "sheeh!" came from inside the convenience store, and an excited Iyami came running through the doors.

"Me won! Me bought a scratch ticket with your money and me won! Me is now a millionare! Me can finally go back to France zanzu!"

Osomatsu grinned and rubbed a finger under his nose, winking and holding out a hand expectingly, "That's great! Can we have our ¥415.20 back now?"

Iyami froze up and shifted his eyes suspiciously, before smirking and placing his hands in his suit pocket.

"Sorry Ichimatsu, but me don't have any change." And with that he walks away, his pockets jingling with each step he took.

"It's Osomatsu! The liar..." Osomatsu pouted.

-Time skip-

Back at the house, Osomatsu was looking through their dads newspaper while Karamatsu was checking their answering machine.

8 new messages

Karamatsu gulped and pressed the play button.

"Hey you idjits, this is Lazer Video-"

Karamatsu skips the message.

"The hell, Lazer Video here, we-"

Karamatsu presses skip again.

"You idjits need to-"

Skip

"You need-"

Skip

"To bring-"

Skip

"The film-"

Skip

"Back to the shop."

Skip

"Kekeke, I knew you idjits would try to skip my messages."

"Osomatsu, I believe we need to get a job."

Osomatsu groans childishly and falls over onto Karamatsu's lap, pouting.

"Doesn't Totty have a job? Let's just ask him to get our money. Plus he was the one who ruined the DVD!"

Karamatsu sighed and shook his head.

"Buraza, you know very well that Totty will not share any of his prized money with us, plus I'm certain that he lost his job after the stunt we had pulled at Sutabaa."

Osomatsu placed his hand on his face and sighed, turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"Well, can you cook?" He asked.

"No."

"Can you drive?"

"No."

"Can you speak Chinese?"

Karamatsu speaks in a long Chinese dialect, which Osomatsu was certain 90% of was made up.

"No" The subtitles read.

"Can you provide an inspirational leadership to a core team of 30 people, covering both a national and international market?"

Karamatsu brightened up and raised up a finger, but as he was about to speak Osomatsu covered his mouth with his hand.

"Let me answer for you, no."

He turned back to the newspaper, brightening up when he saw something they could both do.

"Hey! How about this one! Looking for a person with no skills or training to serve as a scientific subject for the cosmetic industry."

Karamatsu thought for a bit, "What does that mean?"

"It means they put make-up on us and see if it looks nice."

Karamatsu practically sparkled at that, "Kind of like modeling?" He gasped.

Osomatsu nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

Karamtsu "heh"ed and pulled glasses out from... somewhere, and placed them on his face.

"I always thought I'd make a good model." He pulled down his glasses and winked at Osomatsu with his anime eyes.

Osomatsu just grasped at his sides and wheeled out "painful."

-Time skip-

Osomatsu and Karamatsu sat at a desk getting questioned by an old lady.

"Are you boys 18?"

"Heh~ Well-" Karamatsu began, but was swiftly interrupted by his older brother.

"Does it count if we've been both eight and ten?" Osomatsu tried, rubbing the underside of his nose with a sheepish expression.

The worker sighed a heavy, tired sigh, but nodded. "Whatever, now, follow me to the make-up booth."

They do as they're told and step inside, sitting in front of a moniter that reads "Please relax, look into the red dot and pout."

Both pout and wait, then without warning, the make-up hits their faces. For Osomatsu it went on smoothly, but for Karamatsu it took him too much by surprise and he was knocked to the floor screaming.

Checking himself out in the mirror, Osomatsu chuckled and said, "Not bad! Looking good." He wiggled his eyebrows in the mirror and laughed a bit at himself, before turning to check on Karamatsu.

"Hey Karamatsu, you ok-" he cuts himself off and screams.

"What happened to you!?"

Karamatsu sits up off the floor with a swollen face, and a giant, drooling tounge sticking out of his mouth.

"I think I might be allergic, my buraza." He sucks on his tongue to bring some of the saliva back in his mouth and frowns, "Why do you look so good?"

Osomatsu chuckles and rubs under his nose with his finger, "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with my perfect skin!" He laughs and helps Karamatsu off of the ground.

"Well, I think I'm gonna wipe this off."

Karamatsu heads over to the counter with wipes and attempts to clean off the make-up, but just smears it-and his eye- instead. Osomatsu stifles a laugh.

"What happened?" Karamatsu asks, panicked, "Why am I looking at the floor?"

The old woman comes back into the room while looking at her clipboard, "Alright boys, how did the tests go?"

She looks up and screams when she sees Karamatsu, making Osomatsu crack up until he's on the floor dying.

-Time skip-

The twins finally reach their front porch, Osomatsu grumbling about the amount of money they earned.

"I can't believe she only gave us ¥519, I mean, it costs more than that just to get a bus ride home!"

Osomatsu attempts to slide the door open, but it was jammed. After a lot of effort, both he and Karamatsu finally managed to get the door open, greeted by the mountain of letters from Lazer Video Store.

"Oh man!" Osomatsu begins collecting letters into his hands as Karamatsu rushes to the kitchen to get a trash bag, "We're gonna be in so much trouble Karamatsu! We have to get rid of these before she gets home!"

"Yes buraza, I agree." Karamatsu returns with the bag and the both of them begin to dump the letters into it.

Halfway through the pile the phone begins to ring, and Osomatsu signals Karamatsu to continue as he goes and gets the phone.

Picking it up off the stand and pressing it to his ear, Osomatsu answers.

"Yes?"

"Osomatsu dear?" Matsuyo began, causing Osomatsu to stiffen in fear, "Are you in trouble? Because my mother senses are tingling and I can smell trouble."

"Trouble?" Osomatsu begins to chuckle nervously, catching the attention of Karamatsu who begins to clean up faster, "No, we're fine, absolutely fine! No trouble here, bye."

"Are you lying?"

More nervous chuckles, "No, no! Of course not."

"Right, you're lying. I'm coming home now."

The line cuts dead and Osomatsu stands there, expression blank and phone still in his hand. 

"Mom's on her way home. Now."

Karamatsu gasps as he renters the house after just throwing away the bag full of letters.

"What are we going to do my buraza? Are we finally going to tell the truth and face the consequences of our actions?"

Osomatsu gives Karamatsu a expaserated look, "What's with you trying to be honest all the time? No, we need to copy Alligators on a Train. I know! Im gonna download it." Grinning, he places the phone back on the reciever.

Karamatsu gasps loudly, drawing Osomatsu's attention back to him, "Osomatsu! You wouldn't steal a car, you wouldn't steal a woman's purse, you wouldn't steal a cellphone, piracy is stealing!"

"I know," Osomatsu sniffles, "I'm, I'm so sorry."

"Anyway, my buraza, I have a better idea!" He takes Osomatsu's hand and begins to head out to their backyard.

"Is it stupid, desperate, and very unlikely to get us out of this mess?" Osomatsu asks quickly.

"Yes."

"Is it humiliating?"

"If we get it wrong."

"Are we likely to get it wrong?"

"Possibly."

Stopping in the middle of the backyard, Osomatsu continues the interrogation. 

"In the time it has taken for me to ask these questions, could you have just told me?"

"Definitely."

"Can we get on with it then?"

"Yeah, we better."

And with that, they set to work.

-Time skip-

Matsuyo pulls up to the front of the house, grocery bags on her arms from her trip. As she approaches the house, a peculiar smell enters her nose, the smell of trouble.

Setting the bags down she traces the smell back to the mailbox, and when she opens it letters fall out. They are all from Lazer Video Store, and rage fills her small frame as she yells,

"I knew it! You are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Osomatsu's and Karamatsu's heads snap up at the sound of their mother screaming at them from outside, and they nervously looked at each other as Karamatsu places a DVD in the Lazer Video Case.

"Hurry up Karamatsu! We need to get to Lazer Video before mom kicks our ass!"

"Right buraza!"

They quickly run out the room and down the stairs, the DVD in Karamatsu's hand as they storm out the back door into their backyard.

They were halfway across the yard before their mother stormed out of the house, eyes set aflame in anger and looking directly at them.

"Osomatsu! Karamatsu! What did you two do this time?!"

Osomatsu gasps and quickly grabs Karamatsu's wrist, dragging him towards their fence.

"Stop right there!"

"Quick!" Osomatsu helps Karamatsu over the fence before quickly hopping over himself, and they book it across their neighbors lawn. In their haste they accidentally knock over their neighbors umbrella, table, and recline chair. Karamatsu attempts to clean up after themselves but Osomatsu grabs his arm and drags him along before he could.

"Where do you two think you're going? How dare you run away from your mother!"

Without a second thought, Matsuyo hops the fence and chases after her boys. Avoiding the mess, she vaults up the umbrella and leaps off, using a nearby grill cover to grind on the edge of the flipped table. She jumped off the end and flipped through the air, slipping down the chair and landing perfectly on her feet.

"Whoa." Osomatsu and Karamatsu breath out before hopping the next fence.

Landing in Totoko's backyard, they quickly make their way across their pool by hopping on Totoko's dad- who was floating on his raft- and jumped to the other side, scaling the next fence to another backyard.

Matsuyo followed, only a few steps behind, and wasted no time and jumped over the pool and onto Totoko's head to propel herself to the other side, yelling a loud, "Sorry dear!" Over her shoulder as she did.

When Osomatsu and Karamatsu land in the next yard, they land in a large trampoline that sinks under their weight, right as the trampoline sinks as far as it could go, their mother hopped over the fence like a tiger, arms out in a pouncing pose.

Osomatsu and Karamatsu screamed and held onto each other, but before their mother could get them, the trampoline snapped back up sending them flying, and it tumbled leaving their mother to fall face first on the floor.

Panicking Osomatsu crawls over to their mother, Karamatsu right behind him with a worried frown on his face.

"Mom?" Osomatsu squeaked, lightly poking her shoulder, "are you okay?"

She says something into the floor, but its muffled and they can't understand. 

Breathing a sigh of relief knowing she's okay, Osomatsu asks, "What was that?"

Matsuyo quickly lifts up her head with a large scowl, and yells, "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

The twins scream and begin to run again, but when they hop over next fence they are confronted by a huge, angry dog. They slowly edge themselves around the perimeter of the fence, and soon Osomatsu sees the stake holding the dog back is coming loose.

Panicking for his and his brothers safety, he grabs Karamatsu's hand and pulls him to a loose board on the other side of the backyard, away from their mother. They manage to make it to the next backyard, narrowly escaping the dog as its stake came free of the ground.

Their relief did not last long though, because soon they heard their mom yelp and the sound of the dogs barking running to the other side.

Karamatsu quickly lets go of Osomatsu's hand and begins to climb back over the fence, only to be stopped by Osomatsu as he grabs the back of his hoodie.

"Osomatsu, we have to help mommy!" Karamatsu starts, trying to pull himself out of Osomatsu's grip.

Osomatsu nervously laughs, but tightens his grip a little more, "I- I don't know Karamatsu, I mean, maybe she'll be alright?"

Karamatsu had a dumbfounded look on his face, but it quickly twisted into anger, "Osomatsu! There is a monstrous beast attacking our mother! We must face the consequences of our actions and save her!"

Osomatsu quickly lets go and instead grabs a part of the fence, "R-right, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, everything goes quiet on the other side of the fence.

"Why has it gone quiet?" Osomatsu whispers.

They climb off the fence and stare, tension clear in their shoulders. After a few seconds of this, their mother- riding on the dog- bursts through the fence.

Screaming, Osomatsu and Karamatsu run away and hop over fences in order to escape their mothers wrath, while their mother just crashes through every one.

Reaching an alley, Osomatsu and Karamatsu separate, making their mother crash through several more fences before, finally, crashing into a brick wall.

The twins look at each other for a moment, before running off to the store.

Crashing through the doors of Lazer Video Store, the Matsuno twins run up to the counter, gasping for air after the long chase.

"Stop the letters, stop the letters!"

Chibita turns around on his stool and scowls, placing his hands onto his hips.

"Ah, the Matsunos, 'bout time you idjits showed up. I assume you have my money?"

Osomatsu gives his trademark grin, plucking the DVD out of a still heaving Karamatsu's hand before lifting it up to show Chibita.

"Better than that Chibita, we got the DVD."

Chibita scoffs and snatches it out of his hand, "The hell? Hope you don't mind me watching it then, last time it was a piece of cardboard." He glares at the red sextuplet as Osomatsu just snickers. Karamatsu, who has now recovered from their exerting trip, places his sunglasses on his face and gives Chibita a cool smirk.

"Heh~ If you so desire, Chibita."

Chibita utters a quick "gross" before placing the DVD into the player.

The screen cuts to static before showing a cardboard set of a train, with the Matsunos backyard showing through the poorly cut windows. A cardboard sign with the words Alligators on a Train is held up by Karamatsu's hands as his voice is heard through the speakers.

"Heh~ Alligators on a Train."

The sign is then removed, showing Karamatsu quickly stepping on screen, a fake mustache taped on his face and an alligator made of cardboard next to him.

Gasping loudly, Karamatsu places his hands to his face in shock at the sight of the 'alligator'.

"OH DEAR! This alligator is on this train!"

Karamatsu then begins to 'fight' the alligator for a few seconds before standing in front of it, wiping his brow in relief while it stands unharmed.

"Thank goodness we got all these alligators of this train."

The scene then cuts to Osomatsu and Karamatsu with their backs to the camera hugging themselves, looking off into the 'sunset'.

"Thank you so much for saving us from all the alligators on this train!" Osomatsu says in a high pitched voice, before him and Karamatsu make kissing noises and moving their arms like they're making out.

The 'movie' then cuts to the credits, where everything is credited to either 'Osomatsu' 'Karamatsu' or 'cardboard'

Turning to the twins with a deadpan and kinda dissapointed expression, Chibita begins to sigh.

"This had better be a joke."

Osomatsu groaned, "Oh man! What gave it away?"

Chibita grabbed the bridge of his nose and scowled, "Osomatsu, its literally 10 seconds long, and everyone's names in the credits is one of you two.

Osomatsu leaned over to Karamatsu and whispered, "See! I told you we should have put in more people in the credits!"

Karamatsu frowns and whispered back, "And what buraza? Let them have all of the glory for our production?"

Chibita sighed and took out the DVD and held it up to look at it, before looking back at the twins and crossing his arms.

"There's no way I can accept this dammit. You need to give me the real DVD now you idjits."

Suddenly the Matsuno twins collapsed on the ground, Osomatsu whining and Karamatsu crying.

"We cant!" They both yell at the same time, "we used it to cut a pizza, and then we scratched it with the wrong side of the sponge, and then we threw it into the waste disposal! Please don't tell our mom!"

"I already know."

Screaming, Osomatsu and Karamatsu turn around and find the I mom standing behind them.

Matsuyo sighs and approaches Chibita's counter, pulling out her wallet and already reaching inside. "How much do I owe you Chibita?"

"¥2595"

"What?" She turns around and stares at Osomatsu and Karamatsu with an angry expression. "You made me leave the store and chase you through the neighborhood on a dog for ¥2595?"

"But," Osomatsu whimpers, "but we were scared to tell you."

"Oh silly, there's nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you." She bends down and hugs them, before getting back up and handing Chibita the correct amount of yen, "now let me pay for that."

Osomatsu turns to Karamatsu and rubs a finger under his nose, "See Karamatsu, you should always tell the truth and face the consequences of your actions."

Karamatsu looks at Osomatsu surprised, before punching him in the arm in anger. Osomatsu slightly curses under his breath before chuckling and ruffling Karamatsu's hair.

Once Matsuyo was done, she turned around and helped her sons to her feet. "Come on you troublemakers, let's go home."

"Ah, Mrs. Matsuno, there's also the idjits lateness fee." He crosses his arms and glares at the pair of twins.

"Ah, yes, of course, how much is it?"

"Well, lets see," he starts to type on his computer, "three months and three days, that'll be ¥73347.75."

Matsuyo freezes, and slowly turns towards her sons, placing a hand on Karamatsu's shoulder while chuckling nervously.

"You see boys, sometimes in life you really have to face the consequences of your actions, and sometimes," she grabs onto both of her son's arms, dragging them out the door, "you RUN!"

"The hell?! Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Requests of a certain episode are allowed.


End file.
